Domino Dancing
"Domino Dancing" is a song recorded by the British synthpop duo Pet Shop Boys, released as the lead single from their 1988 album, Introspective. It reached number 7 on the UK Singles Chart.UK Singles Chart info Chartstats.com. Retrieved 18 May 2009. Song Written by Chris Lowe and Neil Tennant, influenced by Latin pop and apparently also by the song "Elle est comme les étoiles" by Desireless, the song was produced by Lewis A. Martinée, the Miami-based producer behind 1980s freestyle groups like Exposé. The song was also recorded at Martinée's studio in Miami, resulting in a considerably large number of studio musicians for a Pet Shop Boys song being featured on it. The duo had achieved three number ones in 1987–1988 and Domino Dancing was expected to continue this success. But the public reception to the duo's new Latin sound proved disappointing. Tennant remembers: "...it entered the charts at number nine and I thought, 'that's that, then - it's all over'. I knew then that our imperial phase of number one hits was over.""Between the Lines: Introspective" PetShopBoysatDeadofNight. Retrieved 6 August 2009. The single missed the top ten on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking at #18, and was the duo's sixth and, to date, last Top 20 pop hit in the USA.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 489. (In fact, they have not made the top 60 since Domino Dancing.) The song did reach #5 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart, where the duo have seen more consistent success.Whitburn, Joel (2004). Hot Dance/Disco 1974-2003, (Record Research Inc.), page 202. Track listing 7": Parlophone / R 6190 (UK) # "Domino Dancing" (Single version) – 4:17 # "Don Juan" – 3:53 12": Parlophone / 12 R 6190 (UK) # "Domino Dancing" (Disco mix) – 7:41 # "Don Juan" (Disco mix) – 7:32 # "Domino Dancing" (Alternative mix) – 4:42 * also released on MC (TCR 6190) and CD (CDR 6190) 12": Parlophone / 12 RX 6190 (UK) # "Domino Dancing" (Base mix) – 5:53 # "Don Juan" (Demo) – 4:19 # "Domino Dancing" (Demo) – 4:45 12": Capitol / V-56116 (US) # "Domino Dancing" (Disco mix) – 7:41 # "Domino Dancing" (Single version) – 4:17 # "Domino Dancing" (Alternative mix) – 4:48 (Longer outro) # "Don Juan" (Disco mix) – 7:32 Chart performance Music video The Domino Dancing music video was directed by Eric Watson and was director's sixth of the 11 collaborations he had with the band. with her bicycle.]] The storyline is about a love triangle between two attractive young men who are fighting over one girl. ''Rolling Stone'' magazine calls the video "probably the most homoerotic pop video ever made", citing the slow-motion shots of the boys wrestling on the beach: The video was filmed in about four days in the old colonial district of San Juan, Puerto Rico in 1988. One of the locations that was featured in the music video is the Santa María Magdalena de Pazzis Cemetery. All the actors were Puerto Rican; the two boys were David Boira and Adalberto Martinez Mojica and the girl was Donna Bottman,Domino Dancing:Donna Bottman who was an aspiring actress and model. All of them were cast by the Pet Shop Boys. Domino Dancing (extended version) is a seven-minute dance song, combined with Lowe's synth melodies, Cuban brass and early hip hop beats. ;Version * Domino Dancing (Short video 7") – 4:18 * Domino Dancing (Extended version 12" remix) – 7:41[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxc8-lKTvkY "Domino Dancing" Official Music video 12" Remix] YouTube Video ;Cast * Chris Lowe as Himself * Neil Tennant as Himself * David Boira as Boy * Adalberto Martinez Mojica as Boy * Donna Bottman as Girl Cover versions * The Swedish Pet Shop Boys tribute band West End Girls released a cover version of Domino Dancing in 2005, reaching a peak position of number 3 in the Swedish singles chart. References External links * Category:1988 singles Category:Pet Shop Boys songs Category:Synthpop songs Category:Songs written by Neil Tennant Category:Songs written by Chris Lowe Category:Works based on the Don Juan legend Category:Freestyle music songs Category:1988 songs Category:Parlophone singles